


救赎 第10章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎 第10章

第10章   
　　忘川河虽沾了个“河”字，河中却滴水全无。那星星点点浮于河面的荧光，碧盈盈、绿幽幽，在血阳极光的映衬下煞是好看。但渡河之人都知道，那绿光烟气里，皆是不得投胎的孤魂野鬼，虫蛇满布，腥风扑面。  
　　“这位公子可要摆渡？”一个苍老沙哑的声音忽然响起。  
　　“不必了。”润玉负手而立，遥遥眺望着河那头的黝黑高山。  
　　“公子不乘船渡河，怎去得了魔界？”那老汉在忘川河上摆渡了几十万年，人、鬼、仙，所来为何，所往为何，一看便知。  
　　“我若乘船渡河，此生就真的去不了魔界了。”润玉垂眸看向碧盈盈的河面，“这忘川河是幽冥渡口，从来只渡凡人鬼魂，不知仙家入了会怎样？”  
　　那老汉叹息一声，“这忘川河自盘古开天辟地便存在了，不在六界之内，不受天道辖制。入了忘川河，施不起仙法，护不了仙体，纵然是大罗金仙也难以抵挡得住万鬼嗜咬的痛楚。我看公子周身仙气缭绕，乃是一位尊贵之神，何必为了一缕执念将自己陷于险地呢？”  
　　“执念……”润玉轻轻笑了笑，“或许吧！但若没了这缕执念，本尊要这漫长的一生又有何用？”  
　　血色日头慢慢降了下来，天幕褪尽最后一丝红，晕染出浓重的黑色。  
　　只要过了忘川河，旭儿便能原谅他了。  
　　他抬脚毫不犹豫迈入忘川之中，任凭那些哭喊狰狞的鬼混缠绕上来，瞬间汹涌的将他的半身浸没。他伸手分开这些魂聚之水，一步步往前走去。  
　　雪白的衣衫很快被撕裂，厉鬼的煞气从他的小腿缭绕往上，缠在他的腰上，攀上他的肩头。片片龙鳞浮现在肌肤上，但河中厉鬼何止千千万万，尚未走到河中央，龙鳞已承受不住万鬼啮咬，现出了丝丝裂纹。  
　　“唉，你这又是何苦。”那老汉撑船同行，一脸不忍，“我在河上摆渡了这么多年，从来没见有哪位仙者能横渡忘川。”他又撑了两竿，“哦，许多年前倒有一位长得倾国倾城的女子，在忘川水中寻找一位上神的魂魄。”  
　　他知道，那是锦觅，她找的是凤凰的魂魄。那时他大权在握，眼看六界唾手可得，他不明白锦觅为何对一个早已死去的人这般痴迷疯狂。  
　　如今他明白了，能得到凤凰的爱是一件多么幸福的事，亲手把这份爱毁掉是一件多么可悲的事。  
　　这就是因果不虚，报应不爽吗？  
　　那次是锦觅，这次是他。  
　　血从额头流下，让双眼发痒，发疼。他用力抹去，却发现手上也是一片红色。只不过是被那些鬼魂噬咬得添满了血口而已，无妨。  
　　不知过了多久，他终于看到黑黝黝的魔界疆土了。一道刺目的白光从眼前划过，他茫然抬头。黑漆漆的天空被五色光芒染出绚丽的颜色，明亮得让他忍不住眯起了眸子。  
　　原来魔界的极光竟这么美！  
　　他用力挥开挡路的恶鬼，拖着麻木的双腿一步步向前走去。  
　　“公子，还是上船来吧！”那老汉将竹竿伸到他面前，劝道：“这河中恶鬼千万年没饮过一滴仙家血液了，怎会放过公子这身浓郁的上神之血？”  
　　难怪那些幽魂越聚越多，越来越尖利的恶鬼嚎叫刺得他耳膜生疼。  
　　终于踏上彼岸，双足淌血，伤痕交错，岸边粗粝的沙石咯进足底竟不觉得疼，原来是早就痛得麻痹了。  
　　忽然上空发出砰的一声巨响，陡然炸开的绚丽光芒将岸边映得宛如白昼。  
　　他颓然躺在岸上，茫然看着那片光，喃喃道：“好美。”  
　　“这样美的焰火，我也许久未曾看到了。”老汉也抬头看着天空，低低的道。  
　　焰火？不是极光？  
　　他挣扎着撑起身子，“你说什么？”  
　　那老汉讶道：“你竟不知道么，这是魔尊大婚的焰火啊！”  
　　霎时间心头一片空茫，他颤抖着捂住胸口，只觉得那处撕心裂肺一样痛。或许方才那些恶鬼不仅伤了他的身躯，连他的神魂也一并啃噬殆尽了。  
　　“旭儿不会骗我，他说只要我蹚过忘川，他便会原谅我。”他化作一缕水汽，掠过两岸黑峻峻的高山，往禹疆宫飞驰而去。  
　　他甚至不用刻意去寻，只要往那灯火最盛处飞就是了。尚未近身，便闻到了浓烈的酒香。女妖赤裸着白玉双足在巨大的皮鼓上翩翩起舞，足上绑着的金玲随着裙带翩飞，发出清脆悦耳的声响，让人止不住心神荡漾。  
　　禹疆宫内已坐满了宾客，而门外仍有许多人朝里行进。飘逸出尘的是天界上仙、清新脱俗的是花界芳主、妩媚邪气的是妖界巨擘、缥缈无形的是冥界鬼仙。  
　　果然声势浩大，尤胜天帝大婚。  
　　他站在宫门处，周遭视线隐晦暧昧，窃窃之声清晰可闻。他视而不见，充耳不闻，眼中只有那一身玄衣的冷傲男子。  
　　他一步步走近，鲜血顺着小腿淋漓淌下。  
　　魔尊回身，金纹玄袍在其身后旋出一捧迤逦的花蕊形状。  
　　“旭儿，我依照约定，蹚过忘川了。”他勾起唇角，漾出一抹温柔的笑意，“你答应过的，只要我做到了，你就会原谅我。”  
　　周遭议论声更大了，如忘川中的厉鬼，嘈杂不堪。  
　　“天帝大驾光临，魔界甚感荣幸，请随我入座观礼吧！”  
　　有人挡在他面前，絮絮的说了什么。  
　　真吵，他一袖挥出，震得那人连连后退。  
　　“旭儿？”他殷切的望着魔尊。  
　　魔尊动了动，露出衣袖下交握的双手。  
　　他瞳孔一缩，目光似刀锋锐利，一寸寸凌迟着那只纤细的手掌。  
　　“本尊确实说过。”壁上烛火煌煌，将魔尊的双唇映得艳红如血。“既然天帝已履行了承诺，那本尊也言而有信。”不着痕迹的扫过他一身狼狈，低声道：“我原谅你了。”  
　　他大喜，那根紧绷的心弦一松，身子不禁晃了晃。  
　　只听魔尊继续道：“无怨、无恨、无爱，从今往后，你我井水不犯河水，相安无事吧！”  
　　他怔怔看着旭凤，犹如被人从九重天忽然抛到了幽冥地府，“旭儿，你……你方才说什么？”  
　　旭凤移开视线，“请天帝入座，与众宾客一同观礼。”  
　　他呆滞的动了动眼珠，看向遮着红盖头的魔后，忽而大笑出声，“你所说的原谅，竟是要我眼睁睁看着你与别人成婚？”  
　　卞城王一脸凝重，带众魔将把天帝团团围住。“天帝，你若是观礼，我们自然以礼相待。但你若是来闹场子的，那就别怪我们无礼了。”  
　　天帝冷笑，右手一张，赤霄剑已握在手中。  
　　“六界四海，除了本座，何人能与你相配，何人敢与你缔结连理。”一剑挥出，以雷霆万钧之势击向魔后。  
　　


End file.
